


Many Purposes

by orphan_account



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Doctor Who References, F/M, One Shot, kind of cringy but that's okay because I wrote it two years ago waaaayyyyyy in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel explains "mouth functions" to Ax while watching Doctor Who. Not a crossover. Ax learns a big lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before reading the book where Ax gets his first kiss, so don't give me crap about that. I think I had gotten only to book 28 when I wrote this fic.  
> This is technically not a crossover because they're only watching Doctor Who, and the two worlds don't merge. There are lots of pop culture references in the Animorphs series.  
> The Doctor Who episode referred to in this fic is from 2006, so imagine that the Animorphs series takes place then, okay?  
> Also, for thought-speak, I use this ^ because the regular punctuation for it doesn't work. It's not sideways, but that's not a big deal.  
> I actually wrote this because I was kind of lol-ing to myself about how the Doctor on Doctor Who was always making out with basically every attractive female character who's on-screen with him. It made me think of Ax and his confusion with kissing on TV.

I sat with Ax in front of his TV. I had decided to show him something other than soap operas for a change. Something decent that would make the human race proud.

That's why Ax and I watched Doctor Who. I had chosen one of my favorite episodes, "The Girl in the Fireplace." It was a pleasant surprise when he didn't criticize the show's credibility, like he did when he saw Star Trek. Apparently, Doctor Who holds up as more realistic. Crazy life when Doctor Who is realistic. Ax seemed more curious than critical. Mostly.

^Why is that female wearing such unusual clothing? The female named Rose does not dress like that. I have never seen humans wearing such large clothing. What is the purpose?^ Ax wondered.

"That's just how 'females' dressed in the 1700's," I said. "I don't know why, Ax."

Ax was surprised to discover that the woman was Reinette in a "different growth stage." He watched the screen closely.

^The one called the Doctor seems to be having difficulty speaking. Is he ill?^

"No, he's just nervous," I explained, playing with a lock of my blonde hair.

^Why- oh!^ Ax paused. ^The Doctor and Reinette are putting their mouths together. Humans do this often on TV, but the Doctor is not a human. Does his species do this too? Why do they do this?^

I paused the TV, the couple frozen mid-kiss. Ax looked around at me, snapping out of his TV-watching trance.

"Ax, I'm pretty sure that Marco's told you, or Tobias or someone, that it's called kissing," I sighed. I surveyed him, and his four eyes looked back at me. "Get into human form."

^Are we going somewhere, Rachel?^ he asked.

"No. Just do it," I said.

He obeyed. Within a couple of minutes Ax had morphed to human. Out of habit I guess, he began to pull on jeans, then a t-shirt. I didn't say anything.

When he was dressed I stepped over to stand in front of him. He looked down at me inquiringly, but also a bit suspiciously, almost as if he knew what was coming. He seemed to become aware of how close I was to him.

I reached my arm behind his head and pulled his lips down to meet mine. Ax was rigid and unresponsive, not sure of what to do, not understanding what those actions meant. I backed him up against a tree, pressing my body against his, leaving no space. I moved my lips against his, desperate for a response.

Ax soon began to respond as his human body registered what was happening. I don't believe he was even thinking about what he was doing, just going by instinct. Now he was kissing me back, pressing his lips harder against mine. I took his hand and guided it to my waist. That hand roamed over my body while the other tangled in my long hair.

Eventually, I pulled myself away from Ax with difficulty. He tried to close the gap that formed between us, but I placed a hand on his chest and stepped back, separating us.

An involuntary smile spread across my face as I took in Ax's hungry, dazed, longing expression. It was the cinnamon bun all over again.

"You'd better morph back, Ax. It'll fix that," I said, gesturing towards him.

When Ax had morphed back to Andalite, his attraction towards me seemed to vanish. However, he kept glancing at me with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Understand now?" I asked.

^Yes.^

I pressed the "play" button. The Doctor and Reinette continued with their kiss, similar to ours from moments ago. Ax watched as if the scene had a whole new meaning.

^I like this show. Very much.^


End file.
